Crushed
by Tetra26
Summary: Wolfram recalls how his first crush began and ended as he falls into despair over his current one. Günter gives Wolfram renewed hope for the future as well as a resolution for the past. Onesided Wolfram x Günter, not-so-onesided Wolfram x Yuuri


Crushed

by Tetra26 a.k.a battygal

Summary: Wolfram recalls how his first crush began and ended as he falls into despair over his current one. Günter gives Wolfram renewed hope for the future as well as a resolution for the past. Onesided Wolfram x Günter, not-so-onesided Wolfram x Yuuri.

* * *

Though you couldn't pay him to admit it, Wolfram had always been fascinated by the man known as Günter von Christ. His tall, lithe frame, his expressive eyes, and his long hair had entranced Wolfram from the moment he laid eyes on the older gentleman – and, for Wolfram, it was "love" at first sight.

One of his fondest memories was of Günter saving him from being pecked to death by a huge bird he had offended due to plucking out one of its beautiful feathers. The older man had come running when he heard the young boy's screams, and when he saw the bird attacking and Wolfram bleeding, he had managed to grab the bird by its long neck and swing it from the boy so that Wolfram could get away.

The young boy had been amazed by Günter saving him, and had declared, while Gwendal wrapped his wounds, that he would marry Günter one day. The lavender-haired man, as well as Gwendal and Conrad, had a good laugh at those words, and when the blond boy stomped his foot and said he was serious they had laughed even harder.

That was the day he fell hard for the other man, and continued to insist to himself, for quite some time, that he would have Günter's love one day.

His love ambitions, however, were destroyed the first time Wolfram heard Günter refer to him as a "selfish loafer". He had been listening in on a conversation between Günter and Gwendal, and when Gwendal had mentioned how Wolfram still refused to forgive Conrad after many years, Günter had remarked it was because he was a "selfish, annoying, spoiled brat loafer".

Wolfram recalled how his first crush had been shattered with those words, and how hot the tears that stung his eyes were upon hearing that said about himself. For months after that, he couldn't eat nor sleep much. He was pretty sure it went unnoticed by everyone that he was down; his mother was busy fretting with royal matters, Conrad wasn't there at the time, and Gwendal was too busy to take notice as well. He was also pretty sure that Günter didn't notice, or if he did, Wolfram thought he didn't care.

It was after that when he became even more spiteful and hateful towards people, on purpose. He didn't want anyone close to him; after all, everyone he cared for seemed to not give a damn about his own feelings. His relationship with Günter regressed, and often he found himself purposely insulting and offending the other man just to get a rise out of him. Though Gwendal and Conrad raised their eyebrows at his antics a few times, they never called him on it or questioned why he had become so hostile towards the other man.

With time, the pain caused by Günter's words and rejection of Wolfram faded, but wasn't forgotten completely. As he grew older, those around him began to take notice of him more. There were plenty of times where he was accosted by various men and women and asked out, but he never accepted them. He wasn't interested. For awhile, he thought that he would never have feelings for someone else after his first crush had been crushed so badly.

Then, Yuuri showed up. Wolfram, still in his "keep-away-from-me" persona, managed to insult the boy enough that he accidentally proposed to him. Wolfram had been so very angry that the idiot dared to lay a hand on him, and was appalled at the idea that he may have to marry that person. He fully intended to kick his ass so bad that he'd take back the engagement, but the boy surprised him and bested him.

Wolfram was furious that he was beat, but bound by duty. Initially, he went along with the "engagement" just to annoy the other boy, who was obviously squicked by it. Before long, he found himself experiencing those same feelings that he used to have for Günter, but stronger.

And, just like Günter, Yuuri wasn't interested in him. The other boy couldn't fathom being with Wolfram just because of his gender, which pissed the blond off more than anything. The idea that what was between his legs was the only roadblock between him and happiness with the one he loved hurt him dearly. The constant rejections and denials of feelings for Wolfram by Yuuri finally took their toll, and he found himself regressing into being the standoffish person he was before Yuuri arrived.

So, he willed himself to stop looking Yuuri's way. It was easier for him than to see how the other boy refused to look at him the way Wolfram wanted him to. He also stopped hanging around and even sleeping with Yuuri, he could no longer stand being so close to the one he cared for without being able to touch him the way he desired to.

He was pretty sure that the people around him noticed the changes in him _this_ time, but no one came to him to confront him about it and ask why. No one asked why he no longer went out of his way to get Yuuri to notice him. No one brought up how Yuuri's constant smiles at the women (and men) surrounding him no longer got a rise out of the blond. No one mentioned how Wolfram became quieter and withdrawn, how his already-small frame seemed to become even thinner, or how the young man no longer had any liveliness about him whatsoever.

He figured that someone would eventually confront him about it after his behavior continued for months, and he guessed it would be Conrad. His brother's worried looks had not gone unnoticed; Wolfram just pretended that he didn't see them.

What Wolfram did not expect, however, was _Günter_ taking him by the wrist and gently pulling him into his office one day. Nor did he expect to be pulled into a hug, by _Günter_ of all people! And he _definitely_ wasn't expecting to hear the older man's whispered apologies to him for intentionally breaking his heart all those years ago.

Wolfram was beyond shocked at that confession, and when he questioned what Günter meant, he was surprised to learn that Günter knew he had been listening on that conversation years ago, and had used it as a chance to reject Wolfram's feelings for him harshly enough so that the other boy would forget him and move on.

He asked Günter _why_ he wanted to make him feel that way in the first place. Günter told him that, back then, he had a thing for Gwendal. Yet, partially because of his younger brother's open adoration for Günter, Gwendal would brush off his advances lightly and tease him about Wolfram's intent on marrying him.

Günter mentioned that, at the time, he thought that if he dissuaded Wolfram's feelings for him so that he no longer liked him, Gwendal would take him more seriously. It had only partially worked, however. Wolfram's feelings went away, but Gwendal didn't change one bit and Günter ended up feeling bad for what he had done.

After Wolfram pondered what Günter said to him for a few moments, he asked why Günter was telling him all of this _now_. The older man smiled gently at him and told him that he had noticed how Wolfram had been behaving lately and how it reminded him of Wolfram's actions after he had said those harsh words, which let him know that Günter did indeed notice what happened to him. He told Wolfram that he didn't want him to become that person he was before Yuuri came, not after he had changed so much for the better.

Then, Günter said something that affected him even more than his confessions about that day so many years ago: he told Wolfram that his love for Yuuri wasn't as onesided as the blond man thought it was.

Wolfram's mouth hung open as Günter told him that whenever he wasn't looking at Yuuri, Yuuri was looking at him. He blinked in disbelief as Günter described how the young Maou was distracted by Wolfram's sudden withdrawal from him; how he often caught Yuuri sneaking around, following and watching Wolfram as he went about his day. Günter also mentioned that others had noticed this behavior as well, and how the various people within the castle had increased bets on there being a royal wedding within the year.

Wolfram, for the first time in months, tossed his head back and laughed. Günter gave him a worried look, but Wolfram patted his shoulder and told the older man that, thanks to him, he felt a lot better. He reassured Günter that he would be alright, even if Yuuri never returned his feelings. And he meant it.

Günter gave Wolfram one more once-over before pulling him into another hug. This time, the younger boy wrapped his arms around the older man and held on tightly. While they were still embracing, the door to Günter's office opened and Yuuri walked in.

Wolfram watched in amusement as the black-haired young man's eyes narrowed and mouth tightened at what he saw. He slowly pulled away from Günter's embrace. He nodded in Yuuri's general direction, winked at Günter, and thanked him with a (seductive) smile before brushing past Yuuri and walking out of the door.

Once out of the room, the blond man exhaled loudly and smiled to himself as he heard Yuuri question Günter loudly, in a suspiciously _jealous_-sounding voice, what _that_ was all about. Thanks to Günter's honesty and him showing that he cared for Wolfram in his own way, it had made him feel better than he had been in months. Günter's truth and kind words had given Wolfram many things: relief that people did care about him; strength that he had forgotten he possessed; and resolutions about his past disappointments in life and love.

Most importantly, Günter had given him new hope for happiness in the future as well as a better outlook on life, and Wolfram remembered why he had liked the man so much in the first place. Günter was, and always would be, his savior.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's a wrap. This entire fic is inspired by my idea to take Wolfram and write a story with him and each of the main KKM characters. I'm pretty sure a similar challenge was on the KKM challenge community, but I fully intend to write ALL of them as opposed to picking one or two. Some of the pairings will be romantic, others will be friendship or family-based or even enemy-based.


End file.
